Rick's Nightmare
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: Rick has a nightmare one night. Pretty much how one would write a REALLY BAD Splatterhouse fiction. Rated "M" for strong language.


_I do not own any characters from the **Splatterhouse **series. They belong to Namco or whoever the Hell owns them. _

* * *

Rick Taylor just couldn't believe what he had walked into. Here was this muscular hulking monster of a man who was once a nerd, standing in a room that was frilly and pink. What the Hell had happened to all the blood and strange organic tissues that had lined the walls and floors of the West Mansion?

"...What the fuck?" Rick mumbled as his bloodstained GLOBE sneakers thumped loudly on the fluffy pink carpet. The room smelled of flowers and freshly baked cookies, and it almost made him feel nauseated. He'd rather be sniffing the sphincters he had pulled out of the Beast's asses and the stench of blood and gore. Frilly, lacy curtains hung from the sparkling clean windows, and sitting at a circular table that was laden to the breaking point with cookies, tea, and sweets...

"Rick, my boy! Come sit down! We were just about to have tea!" Dr West said cheerfully as he picked up a flowered pot of tea and poured it into a dainty little teacup that was adorned with a pink rose. West looked... His hair was cut and clean, his coat spotless and garishly pink. And sitting next to him was Jennifer Willis, her blonde hair curly and pulled into pigtails. She was wearing a pink dress that would seem better suited for a three year old girl.

"Rick, come over here and get some sugar! This tea tastes fantastic with it! It's Jasmine tea!" Jen said as she put about six cubes of sugar into her own steaming cup of tea. Rick had no idea what the fuck was going on; whatever it was, it was actually _frightening _him.

"Jen! What the fuck is going on?" Rick asked, fear betraying his voice. It was odd that the Terror Mask had fallen silent upon Rick's entering of the room. Why wasn't it saying anything? Why wasn't it _explaining _any of this shit to him?!

"We're just having a tea party, Rick! Come join us, honey." Jen smiled, her cheeks cheerfully pink as West began to stuff sweet treats into his mouth one-by-one. He said something, but it was unintelligible due to how much he had stuffed into his mouth, spraying crumbs and frosting across the table.

"And we brought a special guest too, Rick! You guessed it! It's Slappy the Clown!" Jen chortled as a brightly dressed and utterly fucking terrifying clown jumped out of nowhere, honking a horn loud enough to hurt Rick's ears.

Without a second thought (and also not wanting to give Terror anymore fuel to ignite his fear of clowns), Rick seized the clown and ripped it in half. He was eager to see some blood splattering into the glaringly pink room, but instead of intestines, bones, and gore spilling from the clown...

"Candy! How nice of you, Rick!" West said as he dove for the brightly colored candies that rained down from the corpse of the still-laughing and still-honking clown. Jen joined him, dropping to her knees and shoveling caramels and chocolates into her mouth. When she smiled at Rick, he could see caramel stuck to her teeth.

"Rick, what's wrong? Have some candy!" Jen said as she threw an armful of candy at Rick, the candies bouncing harmlessly off of the Terror Mask. Rick couldn't say anything at this point; he was so stunned and so terrified of what was going on, he couldn't formulate words.

"_**Ricky? Ricky, can you hear me?**_" a familiar deep voice said in his head. The Terror Mask! It was finally talking to him!

"_**Ricky, I have to admit something to you...**_" Terror said in a shy tone. Shy? Oh no... Terror was **never **shy or anything like that; he was always so confident, smug, and a general asshole to boot. Before Rick could even get a word of protest out, his vision went pink, and he found himself twirling on the spot like a ballerina.

"_**I love you, Rick! You're the best host I've ever had! I want to be with you and make children with you! Love me, Rick! Love me!**_" Terror said in a high and tittery voice as Rick screamed...

* * *

"**HOLY FUCKING SHIT!**" Rick found himself screaming as he bolted straight up in bed, soaked with a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, and was amazed that Jen (who was NOT wearing a pink dress or had her hair in curly pigtails) hadn't woken up from his sudden outburst.

Standing up on shaking legs, Rick made his way over to the drawer that contained the Terror Mask. With trembling hands, he picked it up and looked into its empty eye sockets.

"_**Awww, have a bad dream, Ricky? Need me to read you a bedtime story, you fucking pussy?**_" Terror said darkly and in an annoyed tone that clearly told Rick that he had woken up the entity.

"You're telling me; I had a dream that you said that you loved me and wanted to have kids with me." Rick said in a shaky tone. Silence ruled the bedroom for what seemed like forever until Terror spoke again.

"_**Hey Rick? Fuck you. Fuck you and fuck your mind.**_"


End file.
